potmfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Gaughan
Billy "Liquid Billy" Gaughan usually takes a lot of risks for the Chemistry. He is a resident DJ, bartender and owl exterminator at his club aptly named "Dance You Slags". One of his secret fetishes it that he goes to sleep with 'a bakers dozen' of Englishmen by his side. This strange fetish was noticed by a Mr X (Otherwise called Anthony Savage) when he was spying in Billy's window one day. One very noticeable trait about Billy is the fact that he is always sniffing out truffles then quickly eating them without anybody noticing. It's particularly annoying on the way to Gregg's when he stops several times, rummages through a bush then quickly shoves something in his mouth and claims "Nothing happened - just had a strange urge to rummage through that bush". Life Story As Billy "Liquid Billy" was born in crime, he has always thrived to be the world's most notorious and very bizarre serial killer, which he has now achieved. In the under-world, Billy goes by the name of "The Truffeler". In October, 1993, when "The Truffeler" was an elderly baby, a young girl was viciously murdered in Riverside, Cambuslang. "The Truffeler" was one of the main suspects for this murder. This homicide began a ghoulish series of murders that panicked the people of the John Muir Club. For years 'The Truffeler' taunted the police with weird ciphers, phone calls and insulting cryptic messages. Even the police (including Sting) investigated over 1000 potential suspects for these murders. Such people included that of "The Kicker" Kiely and "The Shudderer" Anton, however the case was not solved and "The Truffeler" still remains out there. There were a few other suspects to this series of highly unusual murders, such suspects that stood out like an Advanced Higher Maths student at Trinity High School. On June 2000, Billy decided to change to change his stage named to a misnomer devised by the public which was "The Speed Racer". The Motive "The Speed Racer's" motives remain a complete mystery to all but detective Sweeney, who can't prove it and nobody will believe him except me. It's quite obvious, really: Billy bought a map to treasure island from a shady man in the Barras who turned out to be Ryan Welsh, but it was written in invisible ink. in order for the map to appear, he must stain the map with the blood of 20 people, and upon doing this perform a ritual to summon candlejack, who will then point out the path to mount doom. In mount doom there is a magic carpet that will take you on an adventure in which many indulge in such things as; Andrew McCartan facial hair shavings, Peter Bollen's collection of Vietnam war memrobilia and Kieran Kielys Loreal Speedos. He is yet to complete his quest on Mount Doom in which circumsism will take place on level 3 of Dungeons and Demons. A game Mr Gaughan knows like the back of his leg. If you understand that then well done because I dont.